<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Did you just kiss me?" by OnyxShaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098504">"Did you just kiss me?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye'>OnyxShaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Cute, F/M, Feel-good, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York, New York City, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and you have been wanting to share a midnight kiss with a specific blue-clad turtle when the ball drops in Times Square.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Did you just kiss me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you think you’ll go through with it tonight?” April asked you with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. The two of you were heading up the elevator of the Marriott Marquis Hotel in Times Square. It was already past nightfall on New Years Eve and you were both lugging around big boxes of various fireworks to the roof, where you would later meet up with the turtles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm, pink glow flashed across your cheeks as your eyes glanced to hers and then straight down to the floor. Letting out a little wry chuckle, you stammered, “I-I don’t know. I mean, all you guys are gonna be there and--” She cut you off, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she let out a groan, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s New Years!” She straightened her glasses with her cheek while shrugging her shoulders. Her hands were placed in their usual spot, within the pockets of her bright yellow-green sweatshirt. “We’re literally gonna have the best seats in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>city</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’ll be perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he… rejects me?” You say in a joking way to help keep the mood light, but deep down that question has been burning inside you for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April let out a hearty laugh, her shoulders twitching rhythmically, “Don’t be crazy. He would never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if—” you began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hon.” She cut you off, smiling, “Trust me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. We’ve been friends since I was, what, eleven? You gon’ be just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> known the boys for a much longer time than you have. You’ve only been friends with them for maybe a little over half a year? Maybe April did know what she was talking about… you hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator finally came to a halt at the top floor and the both of you carried the boxes of fireworks out and down the hall to a fire escape exit. There, the two of you carefully climbed the rest of the way to the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crisp air hit you right away, blowing your hair out of your face and back behind you. And the lights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You never, ever seemed to get tired of this view. It was breathtaking, to say the least. An image could never entirely capture the beauty of that skyline. Billions of shimmering lights dazzled beneath you to miles ahead of you. But this, Times Square, there’s just nothing like it. Millions of people were crowded together at the base of the hotel, all clamoring, laughing, and continuously waiting for the big ball to eventually drop, marking a new year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayyeee, there’s my favorite girls!” You heard that familiar voice behind you. Turning around, you recognized the blue-clad turtle with the shit-eating grin, followed by his three brothers who were leaping up from the side of the building. Of course, Leo’s presence made a slight pink glow across your cheeks. Out of the corner of your eye you see April giving a smirk in your direction as she eyed the two of you. Leo was oblivious to the expressions between the both of you as you shot her a warning glance. The turtle’s mask tails lightly flapped in the wind as he made his way over to the boxes of fireworks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho-ho </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Let’s see what we got!” He rummaged through the boxes with Mikey when you heard Raph set down a large watercooler on the other side of you. He tossed you a soda in a koozie, which you gratefully accepted, and then one to April and another to Donnie. The purple-clad, who was tinkering on his bo staff to make sure the flame thrower worked, as well as the fire extinguisher in case any mishaps were to arise, caught the soda without even glancing away from his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you been, Shorty?” said Raph, shutting the cooler after getting himself a soda, then using the cooler as a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You answered, completely used to that nickname he had coined for you, “Great! Bit chilly, but what else is new, y’know?” You shrugged your shoulders in your big wool and polyester coat. The weather was even harsher on the roof of this building. “Still job hunting, so that’s a drag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” said the snapping turtle, raising his soda can in your direction, “To a new year and a new job.” And everyone chimed in to repeat the phrase, wishing you good luck. An appreciative smile took a new expression upon your face as you raised your drink as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short time passed and it was about seven minutes to midnight; you were mingling with Donnie and Raph about random topics. Mikey has been deejaying in the middle of the roof. You guys were sitting on the edge of the building, overlooking the crowd. You three were currently discussing where you would each like to travel and why.  You could hear April howling with laughter from somewhere behind you, probably at some wise-crack Mikey or Leo made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kept a close eye on your phone to check the time. The closer it got to midnight, the more nerves scattered themselves inside your body. You were really trying hard to listen to Donnie explain how the pyramids of Egypt would be such a fascinating travel location because of all the myths saying that aliens created them or something, but your mind was just mostly focusing on a completely other topic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While subconsciously nodding along to Donnie’s story, now off on some tangent about wheatfields, you were straining your ears just to hear Leo’s voice, or even his laugh, behind you. It was such an attracting sound. So sweet. Like honey attracts bees. And you, of course, were the bee. Gah, were you even going to have the balls to pull this off tonight? Every feeling inside of you was either rooting for it to happen or for you to back out and play it safe. Now normally, you weren’t a risk taker, but this was gonna be different. When that ball dropped, you were gonna change that part of yourself. This is the time to try new things, after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why does this have to be so difficult? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, y/n!” Leo’s voice chimed, calling to you, “Hey, come look at what we’ve set up. D, bring your torch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up, followed by Donnie, and walked up to the other three who were gesturing to the fireworks they had laid out in such a specific pattern. Raph stayed behind to alert the rest of you when the time comes. Four minutes to midnight. The crowd’s cheering grew slightly louder as the time passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, so you got your standard Peony shells,” Mikey pointed at a few rather large firework casings, “Some Chrysanthemums, a few Willows, a Diadem, which I’m more than pumped more, your Palms, Horse Tails, and Rings. And as for the smaller stuff, we got Roman Candles, Fountains, Firecrackers, Sparklers, Smoke Bombs, and some Ground Spinners. So, I’ll definitely be the first to say, you girls hit the jackpot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directly after April first bumped you proudly, Leo nudged your shoulder in an approving way. You smiled up at him, praying that he couldn’t see the blush on your face. He smiled back and you couldn’t tell if he gave you a wink or not, the moment passed too quick. Okay, two minutes to midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, the ball’s about to drop.” Raph called to us, “C’mon, let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all made your way back over to the edge of the building, hanging your legs over the edge. You sat by Mikey, who plopped himself in between you and April, and Leo made his seat on the other side of you. Something in your heart did a tiny dance and you couldn’t help but smile. Not just about the fact that Leo was sitting next to you, but about the whole scene. Times Square, the crowd of millions of people beneath your feet, you literally dangling your feet off the edge of the rooftop of a towering hotel, your closest friends in the world by your side. Honestly, what could top this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it went, the chrome ball that everyone had their eyes on, slowly falling every second. The swarm of people below you started chanting, “SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and the gang joined in, “THREE… TWO… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONE! </span>
  </em>
  <span>HAPPY NEW </span>
  <em>
    <span>YEAR!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud cheers and screams echoed all around you. Mikey spun his flaming kusari-fundo around above his head in a celebratory twirl, making you laugh. You turned to your other side to finally do it. You were going to kiss Leo. This was it. Your body felt so light. A huge smile was across your face as you turned to face him. But before you could even act on anything, his hands were latched to your cheeks with his lips pressed against yours. Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Immediately, Mikey said exactly what you were thinking, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omigosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April laughed at Mikey’s reaction as you flooded out all noise around you. So, this is what it was like… kissing him. Wow. You couldn’t believe your senses. The only thing that made you pull away was a thundering BOOM that erupted above you. Once you realized it was only Donnie who had set off the first of the fireworks, you looked back to Leo who was smiling wildly at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled back and then realization hit you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, “D-Did you just kiss me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression faltered a little bit. Was that disappointment in your voice? But he nodded back with a smaller smile. Your eyes lit up as another firework went off above the roof. Without warning, you practically threw yourself on him, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind you, Mikey turned to April, “Did you see—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April nodded in a smug fashion, “Yeah, she planned for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up; he kissed her first,” said Raph, chuckling to April. He held his hand out, awaiting his prize for winning some bet he and April had set months ago. April rolled her eyes and slapped a ten dollar bill in his huge hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent with laughter and shimmering lights followed by booming sounds. Leo had his arm around you most of the time, when he wasn’t trying to do some reckless tricks over the fountain fireworks, of course. Mikey was trying out some moves with his kusari-fundo by trying to light multiple fireworks at once. Donnie was ready with the fire extinguisher application wired into his staff. Raph and April were having a Roman Candle fight and laughing when Leo got hit with one of the blasts. When you checked to see if he was alright, trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling inside you, he gave you a reassuring wink and kissed you on the forehead before lighting a Roman Candle himself to chase Raph with. Was it always this easy? Why did you believe things had to be so complicated? He liked you back. After months of overthinking things, he actually liked you back. What a wonderful start to the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>